Progeny
by soswimmer13
Summary: Ok, I admit, a bad name. This is a story that takes place 8 years after Voldemort's defeat. It is full of wonderful surprises, but just read it, it's hard to describe without ruining it!
1. Chapter 1

**Progeny**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

This story is tentatively named, I will take suggestions on any better names!

This story starts 8 years after the final defeat of Voldemort. It respects canon through book 6. It does not attempt to predict anything that will happen in book 7, except in regards to which characters are still alive. These characters do not like talking about the past (for obvious reasons!)

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter, the fact that I am a University of Illinois college student sort of gives it all away!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1: The Welcoming Feast

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin could not for the life of her concentrate on the sorting ceremony. Remus was conducting it quite admirably, she did notice that. She had looked up when Anna Shacklebolt was sorted, but quickly lost concentration and her mind wandered off on a tangent. It scared her a little, she started working with Kingsley when Anna was a baby.

Which reminder her. She looked out of the corner of her eyes and attempted to covertly nibble on her crackers. No one was supposed to be eating. All the other teachers were paying attention to the sorting. Well, all except for Hermione, who was sending her glares that clearly said 'what are you doing eating before the sorting is over?' McGonagall didn't seem to mind though, so Tonks –for everyone without a deathwish still called her Tonks though she and Remus had been married for nearly nine years now- ignored her.

Ginnie was laughing too, but at Hermione, not Tonks. It was clear that she was going to alert her sister-in-law to the hypocrisy in glaring at Tonks – when she had done the same thing the year before when she was pregnant with Nigel.

Tonks ignored them both, and concentrated on making her last two crackers last through the rest of the sorting and the opening speech. She sighed, and hoped McGonagall wouldn't get too longwinded this year.

Remus suddenly appeared next to her, and she looked up quickly. He gave her a look that clearly told her that he knew that she hadn't been paying attention, and took away her last cracker and stuck the whole thing in his mouth. Her jaw dropped, and he poked her a few times to make her pay attention to McGonagall's start of term notices. Tonks fought back a yawn. _Yeah, yeah, no forbidden forest, Filch has now banned insert Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product here, lets all be nice to each other and have a good year, and let's eat._ She was convinced that she could deliver the notices in half the time it took McGonagall to do it.

It was finally time to eaat, and Tonks managed to disgust everyone when she mixed her pumpkin juice with her kidney pie. Well, actually she accidentally spilled her pumpkin juice, and then pretended that she had done it on purpose – but it didn't taste so bad. She was very tired by the time dinner was over, and Remus had to help her up to their rooms in the staff wing.

The house elves had done a good job babysitting. Only Sirius was still up. At five years old, he decided that it was his right to stay awake to say goodnight to his parents. Or at least try to stay awake, he was half asleep curled up into a ball right inside the main door. Apparently, he didn't want to give his parents a chance to not see him.

Remus scooped him up, and they both put him in his bed, reminding him that he had to be good in order to get to have tea in their office the next day.

After that Remus and Tonks went to bed. Remus fell asleep immediately, but Tonks tossed and turned. For some reason, something about the next day worried her. It made no sense, she had been teaching for several years, and she had never felt like this the night before classes started – not even her first year!


	2. Chapter 2

**Progeny**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

This story is tentatively named; I will take suggestions on any better names!

This story starts 8 years after the final defeat of Voldemort. It respects canon through book 6. It does not attempt to predict anything that will happen in book 7, except in regards to which characters are still alive. These characters do not like talking about the past (for obvious reasons!)

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter, the fact that I am a University of Illinois college student sort of gives it all away!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2: The first day of classes

The next day, Tonks had to teach four lessons, the first years and second years. The morning passed with little to note. The second years were used to her teaching style, and seemed to be quite on schedule with the curriculum. All of them had done their homework over the summer, and Tonks did not look forward to grading it.

_What was I thinking when I gave them all this homework for over the summer? When am I ever going to find time to grade all of this?_ Tonks went through this same thing at the beginning of every school year. She somehow managed to forget her resolutions by the time it came to assigning the next summer's homework.

_Later that day…_

The first year Gryffindors and Slytherins came pouring into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Tonks greeted them all, and passed around printed pieces of parchment. Before the kids could get all worried she said, "Don't worry. This is not a pop quiz or anything. It's simply a survey on what you currently know about some of the things we will be studying, and how you think these things behave. Also, how you personally feel about these topics. We will be covering all these this year, and we will use these questions at the beginning of each unit to sort of introduce it."

All of the students got to work, until one girl giggled.

Tonks looked up, "Anna Elizabeth Shacklebolt, what is so funny?"

The other students looked at Anna with rather stunned looks on their faces. Those students from wizarding families stared because of her last name and those who were Muggle-born because the teacher had used her middle name in class.

"The first question is sort of funny," Anna said. "Can we include our own examples? Who will be reading these?"

Tonks burst out laughing too at that point. She had guessed which question Anna was laughing about, and was right. "Well, you will read your responses out loud to the whole class, and the other Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be reading these too."

Then Tonks felt a little sorry for the other students. They had no idea what their teacher and the Minister of Magic's daughter found so funny.

"Well, you see, there is a reason behind the order we are studying things. The other DADA professor is a werewolf, and he, the Headmistress, and I thought it important for you all to learn about werewolves and hopefully rid yourselves of prejudices so you can get to know him without constantly thinking about it. Anna is a family friend; I worked with her father when I was an Auror. She knows the other DADA professor as well, since he is my husband. He is the one who conducted your sorting ceremony last night."

The class was silent. They remembered how calm, kind, and quiet the man who had helped with the sorting was. They knew that a werewolf was teaching at Hogwarts, but they would never have thought that he was married to someone, or that he would seem so harmless.

"Now, finish those papers, and we'll start on our first unit, werewolves."

The class hurried to finish the surveys. They really wanted to know about this subject, now that they would be living near one. Though some of them had heard that werewolves were all bad, they knew that if this kind woman was married to one, then they couldn't be all that bad.

About ten minutes later, the class had begun to get rather talkative, and Tonks started up the discussion about werewolves, taking attendance as they each in turn discussed what they knew and thought about werewolves. Anna had some rather interesting things to say, most of them relating to her 'Uncle Remus' and jokes she had heard her father making with said uncle.

A rather short, stocky boy with dark hair stood up to speak next. Tonks was busy marking on her sheet that, yes, Anna Shacklebolt was present in class. Her head shot up though, when the boy started to speak. _That voice, I know that voice!_

Tonks looked up, saw the boy, and promptly fainted. The class erupted in chaos.

Remus heard the commotion from their office where, as promised, he and Sirius were having their tea. He ran into the classroom, and Sirius followed.

McGonagall also had heard, and entered the classroom from the hallway. They both gasped and McGonagall had to steady herself on a desk when they saw the boy.

Only Sirius seemed unconcerned. "Hey!" he said. "You look just like me!"

McGonagall reacted first, calling the class to order and telling everyone to regain their seats, except for that boy. "What is your name?" she asked kindly.

The boy was terrified. Why were all these people so surprised to see him? Had he done something wrong? He didn't know very much about the wizarding world, and he was afraid that he had broken some rule that Muggles didn't have. "Umm. My name is Liam ma'am. William O'Dubh.


End file.
